


this is why mom doesn't f**king love you

by sunshineshoyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alcohol, Angst, Depressed Hinata Shouyou, Drunk Texting, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Memes, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Partying, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Smoking, Tags Are Hard, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Textfic, Texting, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Vines, Yamaguchi Tadashi Protection Squad, alcoholic parent, bullied hinata, ill add more tags as the story goes on, ooc hinata, out of text scenes, references, this is a mess, why do i make my baby suffer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineshoyo/pseuds/sunshineshoyo
Summary: sunshine: is it still me that makes you sweatsaltyshima: am i who you think about in bedsunshine: ew nodadchi: GO TO SLEEPdadchi: BOTH OF YOUdadchi: IT'S 4AM(yeet this is my first fic!!)





	1. this is a mess already

**sunshine** added  **dadchi, mommy, jesus, rOLLINGTHUNDAA, RYU, enNOSHITa, saltyshima, gucci, tobio, yacchan**  and **yesiknowimgorgeous** to the group " **BIRBS"**

 **sunshine** : heyy!

 **dadchi** : Oh dear lord.

 **jesus** : you called?

 **rOLLINGTHUNDAA** : AHAHA GOOD ONE ASSAHI!!

**_saltyshima_ ** _left the group._

_**sunshine** added  **saltyshima**_

**sunshine:** NO ESCAPING!!!

 **saltyshima** : ugh

 **saltyshima:** what even is this group

 **tobio** : Why even is this group?

 **mommy:** Shoyo, why'd you make this group?

 **sunshine:** well, i thought it would be nice to have a team chat?

 **gucci:** Yess I agree!

 **enNOSHITa:** I'm surprised Hinata has his keyboard on lowercase though

 **enNOSHITa:** It makes him seem a lot quieter and calmer

 **sunshine:** haha idk i find having my keyboard on lowercase nicer though

 **sunshine:** oh yeah, tobio, you coming over today?

 **tobio:** I am on my way.

 **sunshine:** yayyy!!

 **RYU:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **mommy:** Tanaka, no.

 **RYU:** ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°)

 

 

 

(sorry that the first chapter was so short!)


	2. sejihoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dhsf sorry for taking so long to update!!

sunshineadded  **UWUspaceboyUWU, Iwaizumi Hajime, myhairisntpink, yesitis, turnip** and  **imnotlazy** to the group  **"BIRBS"**

 

**UWUspaceboyUWU:** ooooo what's this shrimpy-chan?

 

**tobio:** Shoyo, why the FUCK is Oikawa here?

 

**sunshine:** uhhhhhhhh

 

**sunshine:** because we're friends..?

 

**dadchi:** Nope.

 

**mommy:** nope.

 

**jesus:** nope

 

**rOLLINGTHUNDAA:** nope

 

**RYU:** NOPE

 

**enNOSHITa:** nope

 

**saltyshima** : nope

 

**gucci:** nope

 

**tobio:** Nope.

 

**yacchan:** nope

 

****yesiknowimgorgeous:**** Nope

 

**sunshine:** what?

 

**UWUspaceboyUWU:** aw, come on! we're not that bad!!

 

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** YOU'RE**

 

**myhairisntpink:** exactly.

 

**yesitis:** i agree with Takahiro.

 

**tobio:** Sho, don't get too friendly with Oikawa.

 

**sunshine:** why not?

 

**tobio:** He might hurt you.

 

**UWUspaceboyUWU:** im still here tobio~chan!

 

**sunshine:** its okay, i'm used to it

 

**mommy:** what 

 

**tobio:** WHAT

 

**dadchi:** HINATA WHAT

 

**sunshine:** oops

 

**_sunshine_ ** _left the group._

 

**mommy:**  WHAT THE FUCK

 

**tobio** : Fuck. I'll try to talk to him, but it will be really hard since Sho is so stubborn.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for it being short again ;;


	3. sho, no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my baby also ayyyyy sum kagehina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes hello i think ill write like 1-3 more chapters this night lmao (its 2:52am rn)

Chat between  **tobio** and  **sunshine**

 

 **tobio:** Shoyo, what did you mean by you being used to getting hurt?

 

 **tobio:** Everyone's worried..

 

 **sunshine:** its nothing, bakageyama!!

 

 **tobio:** Bullshit.

 

 **sunshine:** dont worry about me

 

 **sunshine:** please

 

 **tobio:** I will worry, you are my amazing, beautiful boyfriend, how could I not worry?

 

 **sunshine:** i love you tobio

 

 **tobio:** I love you too but don't try to get away from this.

 

 **tobio:** We're worried about you. Please at least tell me.

 

 **sunshine:** okay, i'll tell you at school on monday. 7am behind the school.

 

 **tobio:** Will do! Do you want to come back to the groupchat?

 

 **sunshine:** sure!

 

 

 **tobio** added  **sunshine** to the group  **"BIRBS"**

 

 **sunshine:** hi

 

 **mommy:** Hinata Shoyo.

 

 **mommy:** what did you mean earlier?

 

 **tobio:** We're sorting it out on Monday.

 

 **mommy:** Monday? but it's Thursday!

 

 **mommy:** well, as long as you're sorting it out i guess..

 

 **sunshine:** thanks

 

 **myhairisntpink:** sorry to ruin the moment but we've been meaning to ask

 

 **yesitis:** why are we in this group?

 

 **Iwaizumi Hajime:** Yeah, I mean we aren't birds unlike you and the other birds..

 

 **UWUspaceboyUWU:** bih we're a fucjign castle

 

 **sunshine:** you're here because you're fun!! also oikawa, kunimi and kindaichi, dont mind tobio! he's on his periods 24/7!!

 

 **tobio:** Shoyo. 

 

 **sunshine:**  OHSHIT BYE

 

**_sunshine_ ** _is offline_

 

 **turnip:** AHAHAHAHAHA GOOD ONE

 

 **imnotlazy:** THIS IS WHY HINATA IS OUR FRIEND HOLY

 

 **Iwaizumi Hajime:** He has learned well.

 

 **UWUspaceboyUWU:** maybe shrimpy~chan should've come to seijou!!!

 

 **dadchi:**..............

 

 **yesitis:** OHSHIT OIKS RUN

 

 **myhairisntpink:** THE WRATH OF THE PAPA CROW

 

 **UWUspaceboyUWU:** OHSHIT BYE

 

_**UWUspaceboyUWU** is offline_

 

 

 

 

 

Hinata sat on his bed, not minding the groupchat blowing up his phone. "What excuse should I come up with for Toby? I can't let him know the truth.." Hinata mumbled to himself. The decoy glanced in the mirror. "How does he love someone like me? I'm literally disgusting.." He thought to himself. Hinata grabbed a cigarette, walked outside and lit it. "Toby would probably break up with me if he knew. I cant let that happen." Shoyo puffed in his cigarette and sighed. "Does he even love me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops


	4. i'll be fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ouchies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back!! i really wanted to update yesterday but i was in estonia;; aLSO WHAT EVEN THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 680 HITS AND 56 KUDOS DBJBJA THIS IS MY FIRST FIC SO IM SHOOK AF

Hinata sat up on his bed, grabbing his phone. "Fuck, it's Monday..." he mumbled to himself. The clock read 6am, suggesting that Hinata should start getting ready for school. Shoyo grabbed his towel and dragged himself into his bathroom, looking in the mirror. The countless bruises and wounds covering his body made Shoyo gag. "Disgusting" the decoy thought to himself, stepping into the shower. Hinata washed his body and hair, being careful around the wounds. Once he stepped out of the shower, he covered up the bruises that were clearly not accidental by using concealer.

 

Once Shoyo was ready, he got out of the house quickly to avoid his father. Shoyo never ate breakfast as that would make him look fat and make him unlovable. The middle blocker grabbed his bike and started cycling to school, avoiding the bullies. Once he made it to school, the boy quickly locked up his bike and rushed to hide in one of the bathroom stalls. "6:51am..." Hinata read. "I have to go behind the school quickly..". Shoyo rushed out of the bathroom, bumping into one of the bullies on the way. Aikawa Naoya. "Shit.." Shoyo mumbled under his breath. Aikawa grabbed Shoyo by the collar, lifting him up. "Why the rush, shrimpy?" he said smirking. "I-I have to get to class.." Hinata stuttered, looking away. Aikawa scowled. "Class? It's 7am, classes don't start until 8am." Hinata writhed under Aikawa's grip. "I really have to go.." The decoy mumbled. "If I'm late, Tobio will start suspecting something.." He thought to himself. "Whatever, I'll let you go but meet me behind the school today after classes, you'll pay for not playing with me." Aikawa said threateningly. "Thank you.." Hinata mumbled under his breath, rushing out of Aikawa's grip.

 

Once Hinata arrived behind the school, it was 7:17am. Kageyama was waiting, looking slightly anxious and worried. "Where were you?" he said hurriedly, slightly annoyed. "Natsu fell asleep next to me and wouldn't let go!!" Hinata said, faking a smile. "Wow, okay. Well anyway, just tell me what you meant earlier?" The setter said, doubting Hinata's excuse. Hinata took in a deep breath. "Should I tell him the truth?" Shoyo thought to himself. "No, I love him too much and I don't want to hurt him.." The middle blocker decided not to tell his boyfriend the truth. "My dad  _used to_ hurt me but we have had it sorted out. My dad goes to therapy now and he's really loving and caring now!" Hinata rambled, smiling at the end. Well, he didn't exactly lie... Kageyama looked shocked. "Oh my god.. Are you okay now though?" "Yup! Perfectly fine!" Tobio leaned in and hugged Hinata. "You should've told me earlier.. I love you." He mumbled into Shoyo's shoulder. Hinata sighed and hugged Kageyama back. "I'm sorry for lying to you.." The middle blocker thought to himself. The boyfriends grabbed each other's hands and walked to class together.

 

_chat between **tobio** and  **mommy**_

**mommy:** did you guys figure it out?

 

 **tobio:** Yeah, but Sho wants too keep it private. He's fine though so it's okay.

 

 **mommy:** thank god, just take care of him.

 

 **tobio:** Of course I will.

 

Once school finished, Hinata rushed behind the school, preparing for the worst. Let's just say he came back with a lot of new bruises and wounds. Some of them being really bad.

 

 

_**"BIRBS"** _

 

 **sunshine:** ayyyyy everyone, im good and all so dw abt me!!

 

 **gucci:** thank goodness

 

 **dadchi:** You really had us worried there, Hinata.

 

 **sunshine:** im sorry

 

 **dadchi:** No no don't be sorry! You're fine now so it's okay!

 

Shoyo sneered at Daichi's message. "Fine? Yeah right." Grabbing his lighter, Sho lit up his cigarette. After a few puffs he grew tired and threw it away. "Fuck life." He mumbled, walking inside. "HINATA SHOYO!!! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN, SHITHEAD!?" Shoyo's father, Hinata Kojuro, shrieked at him. "School.." The decoy mumbled, looking away from his father. "Speak up. fag." Shoyo flinched at this. "I-I was at school.." Sho heard his father tch. "Shit." Shoyo thought to himself. Kojuro grabbed an empty glass bottle and smashed it on Shoyo's head. Shoyo just took it, flying back slightly, his head beginning to bleed. "Go to your room, waste of air." Shoyo walked up to his room, ignoring his bleeding head and falling asleep on his bed. "Mom... Natsu.. I miss you.." The decoy mumbled to himself before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof i don't rlly like this that much


	5. so..... wHAT THE FUCk, SHOYO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being inactive!! bUT OVER 1,000 HITS WHAT THE FUCK DJEGABFKJZNFHERJCNJSEKH THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE, I LOVE YOU

_**"BIRBS"** _

 

 

 **sunshine:** ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy gyusss heav yoy ever beenh drubk

 

 **mommy:** oh dear lord who let him have ALCOHOL!?

 

 **tobio:** Sho, where are you?

 

 **sunshine:** at thhe bridg neaf thw park

 

 **sunshine:** sitying on rge ehge id fun

 

 **saltyshima:** hINATA YOU IDIOT GET DOWN

 

 **UWUspaceboyUWU:** oya, whats this?~ tsukki-chan is actually worried?

 

 **Iwaizumi Hajime:** TOORU SHUT THE FUCK UP, HINATA IS IN DANGER

 

 **UWUspaceboyUWU:** so what?

 

_**UWUspaceboyUWU** was removed from the group_

 

 

 **enNOSHITa:** IS ANYONE GOING TO GET HINATA

 

 **tobio:** I an oj my nmway

 

 **saltyshima:** me toj

 

 **dadchi:** It is 5am on a Saturday, why is Hinata drunk on a bridge!?

 

 **jesus:** i-i just hope he's okay...

 

 **mommy:** i think we all do

 

 

_**5:29 am** _

 

 **saltyshima:** we found him but uhh..

 

 **mommy:** but what?? is something wrong? is hinata okay!?

 

 **saltyshima:**...... 

 

 **saltyshima:** we're in XXX hospital

 

 **mommy:** wAIT WHAT

 

 **gucci:** WHAT HAPPENED

 

 **tobio:** Just come here..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter!!! but oooOOOoooOoOoo whats up with hinata???? wait and see ;)


	6. you flop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliffhanger!!! also ily guys y'all are so sweet :(<333

Suga and the rest of the team rushed to the hospital (including Ukai and Takeda). They quickly paced through the halls of the hospital, concerned for Hinata's health. "Where is he!? Is he alive!?" Koushi stammered, panicked. "Suga, relax please..." Daichi mumbled in a calm yet worried tone. Sugawara breathed in. The captain always somehow managed to calm down the silver haired setter, no matter the situation. "H-He.. He fell down the b-bridge.. and hit his head.." Kageyama stuttered, tears flowing from his eyes. "Kageyama, I can do the talking." Tsukishima said, gently hugging Kageyama reassuringly. The team was slightly shocked about that but decided not to question. Tsukishima glanced at the group. Narita noted the look on the middle blockers face. "...That's not all, is it?" Kinoshita asked, finishing his boyfriends thoughts. Kei sighed deeply. "The doctors found severe wounds on Hinata's body. Half of them were apparently inflicted by someone and the other half were self inflicted.. They also found out that he is badly underweight. He lost a lot of blood when he fell and the doctors said that it's a miracle he's alive.." Tsukishima's voice slightly cracked at the end. Kageyama was full-on sobbing and Tsukishima was trying to hold back tears. Yamaguchi and Yachi started crying too. Nishinoya and Tanaka just didn't know how to react. Their little sunshine had been through so much. Too much. Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita were desperately holding back tears. Asahi looked like he'd just seen a ghost. Suga was sobbing and clinging to Daichi while the latter was holding back tears and petting his lover's head, hoping it would calm him down a little. Kiyoko was trying to comfort Yachi and Yamaguchi but found herself crying too. Takeda was clinging to Ukai who looked... Angry?

"Hinata Shoyo?" A nurse piped in. Everyone's heads turned to her. "He's stable... For now. He'll have to stay at the hospital at least for a week. Do you guys know if Hinata-kun has parents or relatives or someone to contact? We tried calling his father but he didn't say anything except 'Do whatever you want, I'm not paying the hospital fees.'" The nurse rambled. Now that they thought about it, Hinata never spoke about his family... "I don't think so." Daichi mumbled. How could Hinata's father say that? Wait... Who's paying the hospital fee!? "Can...Can we see him?" Kageyama asked weakly, standing up. "He's asleep right now so I'm afraid you'll have to come back tomorrow.." The nurse mumbled, guilty. The team sighed and started walking out, dragging Kageyama with them.

**"BIRBS"**

 

 **dadchi:** If anyone wants to go see Hinata, we'll be going tomorrow.

 

 **Iwaizumi Hajime:** Is he okay?

 

 **Iwaizumi Hajime:** Stupid question, is he alive?

 

 **enNOSHITa:** He's alive but he definitely is not okay

 

 **UWUspaceboyUWU:** maybe we should go visit him tomorrow iwa-chan?~

 

 **Iwaizumi Hajime:** I'm going but you are NOT coming.

 

 **UWUspaceboyUWU:** awh, why not??

 

 **myhairisntpink:** well maybe because you're toxic af??

 

 **yesitis:** ^^^

 

 


	7. please be careful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the team and the seijihoes go visit hoenata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy sorry for not updating!! i had a busy week hehe

Sunday. 8AM. The first one to arrive at the hospital was Kageyama. In fact, he was there already at 5AM since he couldn't sleep. Karasuno slowly started piling into the hospital, Suga and Daichi coming in first. The rest joined a little later. They were going to be able to see Shoyo at 10AM. Kageyama kept glancing at the clock, anxiously fiddling with his fingers. "8:52.." The raven haired setter mumbled to himself. Suga took note of Tobio's behavior and paced over. He sat down next to Tobio, softly putting his arms around him. "He's just fine Kageyama. You know how strong Hinata is, right?" Suga said, looking into Kageyama's ocean blue eyes. Kageyama looked down and nodded hesitantly. "I-I know.. But I cant help but be worried, you know?"Tobio said, voice raspy. He leaned into Suga's embrace. It was rare to see Kageyama so emotional and... calm? Suga sighed and held Tobio tighter. Suddenly, he felt him flinch. "Kageyama? What's wro-" Suga was cut off by Kageyama getting up. Koushi turned around to see... Oikawa!? Why is he here?? "Heyyy, Tobio-chan!~" Oikawa taunted with his annoying tone. "Tooru, stop. You weren't even supposed to come." Iwa grunted, clearly annoyed. Oikawa pouted but walked to Kageyama. "Look out~" The brunette said in a warning yet taunting tone. Kageyama was just about to open his mouth when Tsukishima rushed into the hospital. "Any news?!" He said in a rushed tone. "No.." Kageyama mumbled, looking away. He glanced at the clock, "9:47. Soon." 

 

 

When the clock hit 10AM, the team decided who'll go in first. The first group of four people included Kageyama, Tsukishima, Suga and Daichi. The first thing they saw when they stepped into the hospital room was Hinata, smiling widely at them. "Hey guys!" He chirped. Kageyama rushed to his bed and hugged him tightly. "Dumbass, you could've died..." Tobio cried, tears flowing freely yet again. "I'm sorry, Toby.." Hinata mumbled and held his setter tightly. "How are you feeling, Hinata?" Suga asked, sitting on the chair next to the decoy's bed. "I'm fine, just a hangover I guess?" Hinata said, grinning at the end. Daichi sighed. "How'd you even get a hold of alcohol?" "I was hanging out with a friend and we felt like having a little fun so..." Hinata trailed off. "You do know that you're a minor, right?" Tsukishima piped in. "I'm well aware." Shoyo said, feeling confident. "Please be careful.." Kageyama mumbled into Hinata's shoulder. Hinata sighed. "I'll try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shortness! im tired asdfghjkl


End file.
